


Someone to Depend On

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Triggers, small little drabble cause I felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small drabble about Nicole dealing with PTSD with Waverly’s help
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Someone to Depend On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I was planning on keeping this in my drafts but I wanted to post something. I hope ya’ll enjoy!

_ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _

It was all that could play in Nicole’s head. Over and over and over, she couldn’t get a grasp on herself. So much screaming and blood. The only thing she could feel was panic. She couldn’t breathe anymore, tears were streaming down her face. It felt like Bulshar was standing right in front of her, she hadn’t understood the fact he was dead and gone for good. She was always going to feel watched by him.

It had all started when her tie had pulled too tight around her neck. The feeling of choking, not being able to breathe for that one second sent panic through her whole body.

_ Nicole. Baby, you need to calm down. _

Waverly. That was Waverly’s voice. She needs to pull herself out of her panic long enough to get to Waverly. She squeezes her eyes shut and pulls her into a tight, rib crushing hug.

“Shh... bring yourself back in, honey, I’m right here.”

Nicole exhales shakily and presses her forehead to Waverly’s. “I had another flashback,” she whispers.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Her head shakes.

Waverly nods, and sits her shaking girlfriend down on the bed. It was just barely morning. She was getting dressed for work when she had stopped tying her tie and started sobbing. She hadn’t understood why Nicole’s triggers were such small things and she never would, but she always made sure to help her avoid them.

She obviously was nowhere near ready to work. Her hair had gotten messed up, she had sweated through her uniform, and still hadn’t managed to pull herself together. Today was a planning day and Nicole hadn’t taken a sick day all year. She could probably afford to miss a day anyways. “Nicole, babe, I’m gonna call Nedley and tell him you’re not coming in today. No arguing, today’s a bad day and you know you shouldn’t work.”

The redhead doesn’t respond. Instead she begins taking off her uniform and changing back into her pajamas. Maybe a self care day wouldn’t be but so bad. Waverly kisses her cheek, and turns to walk out of the room. Nicole almost asks her to stay. She didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts.

Thankfully Waverly was back within a minute or two, having made the conversation with Nedley quick. He knew what Nicole’s bad days were like. He had driven her home many times because of them. Even when she was a little girl, the amount of panic she experienced made even him tear up. It was no problem for him to give her the day.

By now Nicole had went back under the covers and was wrapped in blankets, her eyelids already drooping. Waverly slips silently into bed beside her and the redhead slips into her hold.

It was always Waverly being held. Sometimes, however, Nicole needed to feel the contact of her girlfriend’s arms wrapped around her. She needed to feel protected. Sometimes, even the strongest of people need a rock too.


End file.
